osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Amulet of glory
The amulet of glory is a dragonstone amulet enchanted by the Magic spell Lvl-5 Enchant. It requires 80 Crafting for a player to craft themselves. It is a very popular amulet in members-only worlds amongst players of all levels, as it provides good damage bonuses, has no requirements to wear, is much less expensive than the amulet of fury, and offers useful teleports. A trimmed version, the amulet of glory (t), may be obtained from hard Treasure Trails, but is no different than a normal amulet of glory aside from appearance. The amulet of glory can be obtained either through crafting and enchanting or dropped by dragon implings. 130px }} Transportation Players can access the teleports by either right-clicking the amulet in their inventory and selecting "rub", or right-clicking it while equipped and selecting one of their destinations. The amulet has a maximum of 4 charges when charged in the Heroes' Guild and 6 charges when charged at the Fountain of Rune. Each teleport consumes one of the amulet's charges. Teleports are available to the following four locations: *Edgeville, in front of the bank *Karamja, the Musa Point banana plantation *Draynor Village market *Al Kharid Palace The teleport locations allow access to other transportation grids. From Edgeville, players may use the canoe system to travel up and down River Lum, the fairy ring system (one is located east of Edgeville), and the Grand Exchange via an underwall tunnel (level 21 Agility required), which itself grants access to the Spirit tree network and the dwarven carts. Karamja teleport puts the player close to the charter ships system. Draynor Village is close to Port Sarim for transportation for boats. Al Kharid teleport is near the Shantay Pass, allowing access to the Kharidian Desert and the magic carpet system, and the gnome glider to the north. The amulet of glory is useful when travelling in the Wilderness, as teleports from dragonstone jewellery will work up to level 30 Wilderness, while most other means of teleportation will not work above level 20 Wilderness. Price per teleport It often is cheaper to purchase an Amulet of Glory with 4 charges, after accounting for the sale of the uncharged amulet. Below is a table that shows the current price, price per teleport, the money loss after selling the uncharged amulet, and finally the cost per teleport after adjusting for selling the uncharged amulet. Recharging After at least one charge has been used, an amulet of glory can be recharged by using it on the Fountain of Heroes below the Heroes' Guild, which requires the completion of Heroes' Quest to access. Doing so will fully charge all the amulets in the player's inventory to 4 charges. Players can also use a Charge dragonstone jewellery scroll or cast the Recharge Dragonstone Lunar spell (with 89 Magic and completion of the Fremennik Hard Diary) to restore all amulets in their inventory to 4 charges. Alternatively, players can charge the amulet at the Fountain of Rune (this also requires completion of Heroes' Quest to use), which is located east of the Demonic Ruins in the Wilderness. Charging an amulet of glory at the Fountain of Rune grants 6 charges instead of the usual 4. When a player is charging amulets of glory at the Fountain of Rune, there is a 1 in 25,000 chance that an amulet of glory will turn into an amulet of eternal glory, which provides unlimited teleport charges. When this occurs, a message in the chatbox will appear, stating The power of the fountain is transferred into an amulet of eternal glory. It will now have unlimited charges. Other uses If the Amulet of glory has any charges, wearing it while Mining will increase the chances of finding gems (from 1/256 to 1/86). It will also significantly increase the speed of mining gem rocks. At level 47 Construction (boosts such as the crystal saw work), the amulet of glory can be mounted in a player-owned house, within the Quest Hall. This requires an uncharged amulet of glory and three teak planks. While mounted, this amulet provides unlimited teleport charges. Mounting the amulet of glory does not require the completion of Heroes' Quest. Removing the mounted amulet returns it to the player. Amulets of glory are very useful for training Runecraft through the Abyss, granting a fast way to return to Edgeville. They can also be used for Runecrafting law runes by taking the boat to Entrana, then teleporting to Draynor Village to bank the runes. Grand Exchange As always, Grand Exchange pricing can vary. Category:Prayer items Category:Quest Hall Category:Items needed for an emote clue